


A Different Life

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, No Dialogue, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-War, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Severus expected to lead a quiet life. That was before both Draco and Potter moved in with him at Spinner's End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> All my thanks to my beta josephinestone, all the remaining mistakes are mine. It's not exactly your prompt, themightyflynn, but I took inspiration from it. I hope you like it.

Severus never cared for New Year's or the celebration around it. It always reminded him of how close he was of getting another year older.

* * *

i.

In the beginning, it'd only been Severus and Draco.

He'd come to live with Severus after the war because the only other option was living in the manor with Ministry provided supervision or go to Azkaban. Draco wrote to Severus asking _him_ to be his warden. If Draco was Severus's ward, the Ministry would back off him and after all this time, Severus decided to continue his promise to Narcissa, of taking care of Draco.

In the beginning, it was quiet. Comfortable and cordial. Severus appreciated Draco's interest in Potions and had started his own journal to document his experiments and findings. Of course, initially, Severus hadn't realised Draco's subtle passes at him. Or, maybe, Severus had chosen to ignore them.

But on New Year's Eve, their second one together, Draco kissed him.

It was a small, tentative kiss. As if Draco wasn't sure he was doing the right thing; as if, he didn't wish to cross the line but had crossed it at the same time. Severus appreciated the attempt of making their arrangement a bit more but hadn't reciprocated. 

His lack of returning the affection, didn't stop Draco. His advances were still present, though they weren't any more than subtle. He was proceeding with caution, but proceeding nonetheless. Assuredly, Severus was starting to give in slowly. It'd been so long since anyone had shown him any attention, that he wanted to be sure that he wasn't going to damage the agreeable atmosphere of his home. 

Then, Potter showed up.

ii.

It started off as a favour. Draco was already living with Severus, but when Potter had shown up at their door looking for a place to live, Severus didn't know if he could deny him.

Potter sat across from Draco and Severus in the sitting room at Spinner's End as he told his story. He was lost. He didn't know who else to turn to. Everyone around him was nice and accepting, but he was going through something he couldn't explain. He didn't have the words for his feelings so he needed to be somewhere and with someone who wouldn't push him. 

He was certainly surprised to see Draco next to Severus. Severus figured it wasn't common knowledge that Draco lived with him. They still slept in separate rooms despite having kissed a few times and holding hands when reading the paper together. Severus was afraid to take anything with Draco to the next level, and now Potter showing up the way he did, he was sure that it'd put a halt on the progress of their relationship.

Potter waited in the guest room as Draco and Severus discussed the situation. Draco was afraid that Severus's feelings for Draco would diminish now that there was someone else there. Severus took a step back at that statement. He had no idea where Draco would get such a notion in his head. If anything, Severus was sure that the two boys would get on, rather well, if left unsupervised. 

He wasn't wrong.

iii.

The first time Severus had seen them kiss, it was on the morning of New Year's Eve. Their rooms were all next to each other, and after dinner the night before, all the men of Spinner's End went off to bed in their own rooms.

After Potter had started living there, Draco's affections towards Severus hadn't decreased, but they hadn't magnified, either. Draco was still seeking attention, approval, and constant praise from Severus, but he also seemed hesitant when initiating a kiss between them. If Potter was in the room, Draco almost always looked conflicted.

And Potter? He was his own version of a sneaky little shit.

Potter was always after Draco, riling him up, making him explode; when Severus told him to stop, Potter only gave a wicked smile and walked away. After living together with them for months, Severus still couldn't decipher what Potter wanted.

When he'd seen them kiss for the first time, Severus had figured it out. Potter always wanted Draco. It was clear as day, and Draco wasn't entirely against the idea. He didn't doubt Draco's affections towards Severus, but Potter was Draco's age, their union made better sense, anyway.

Later that evening when Draco was in the shower, Potter came to sit next to Severus. He held Severus's hand and brought it to his face. Kissing it gently, Potter moved up Severus's arm until he reached his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips.

Against his better judgement, Severus was unable to resist Potter.

iv.

Severus didn't know what Draco had thought when he walked into the room. He was pushed back into the sofa, Potter in his lap with legs around Severus's waist. They were still dressed, but Potter's shirt was unbuttoned and his obvious erection was pressing against Severus's stomach. Potter's hand was rubbing against Severus's groin.

When they both stopped to look up at Draco, Severus was horrified. How could he have done this to Draco? How could _Potter_ have made such a move? Still, Severus was the older one; he should've known better. He was supposed to _be_ better.

Much to Severus's surprise, Draco didn't look tempestuous as Severus would have expected him to be. He smiled and ran a hand through his wet hair. That was when Severus noticed, Draco wasn't wearing anything more than a pair of silk trousers. Draco's gaze was heated and his eyes were fixed on something below Severus's chest. Severus followed his gaze and saw Potter's hand moving up and down his erection.

Potter hadn't stopped his dallying. This hadn't been a surprise to anyone but Severus. The boys had planned it. Potter called for Draco to come to them, and Draco obediently followed Potter's instructions. Now it was the three of them on the sofa as clothes were finally starting to come off.

This would have been the right time for Severus to put a stop to this. He didn't. This was the first of their many years of New Year's celebrations to come.

* * *

What the New Year's brought wasn't how Severus planned his life to turn out, but he knew things rarely turned out the way you expected.


End file.
